fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Scooperia HD
Papa's Scooperia HD is the ninth HD game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on February 20, 2018 and was officially released on July 24, 2018, along with Papa's Scooperia and Papa's Scooperia To Go!. This is presumably the final HD game, as Flipline Studios will now have the To Go! games fit the screen resolutions on all mobile devices, starting with Papa's Donuteria To Go!, as seen here. Announcement Hey Everyone! As you all know, Papa’s Scooperia will be playable for free on our website, flipline.com. However, we will also be releasing two app versions of the game! Papa’s Scooperia HD will be for iPad, Amazon Fire tablets, and Android tablets while Papa’s Scooperia To Go will be for iPhone and Android phones. That’s three versions of Papa’s Scooperia and three reasons why this Gameria is taking an exceptionally long time to make. Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 Description While visiting the big city, you've just lost your luggage and all of your money. Papa Louie comes up with solution to help you get back on your feet: He wants you to stay and run his new ice cream shop in Oniontown! You'll be baking fresh cookies, topping them with scoops of decadent ice cream, and adding delicious toppings and syrups before serving the sundaes to your hungry customers. SCOOPING SUNDAES - Use gestures to scoop dough for cookies and scoop ice cream for sundaes! Slide your finger across a bin of cookie dough to make the perfect dough ball, and tap to dip your dough into delicious cookie mixables. After baking, drag your finger in a circle to make scoops of ice cream to add on top of your cookie sundaes. ORDER EVOLUTION - When customers like your sundaes and level up, they'll start ordering larger sundaes with two cookies and scoops! Keep impressing your customers until they order giant three-scoop sundaes. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out ordering larger sundaes. CELEBRATE HOLIDAYS - As you reach new ranks, the seasons and holidays change in Oniontown, and your customers will order sundaes with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new mixables, ice cream, syrups, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors! SERVE SPECIAL RECIPES - Earn Special Recipes from your customers, and serve them as the Daily Special in the Scooperia! Each Special has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. Master each special to earn a special prize! Game Features *Hands-on sundae shop in the Papa Louie universe *Multi-task between making cookies, baking, scooping ice cream, and adding toppings *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *Tons of furniture and clothing to decorate your shop and workers *116 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 120 ingredients to unlock Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants and bow ties, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Customers *Ivy (Tutorial) *Alberto (After Tutorial) *Joy (Random) *Big Pauly (Random) *Rico (Random) *Edna (Random) *Amy (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Cletus (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Nick (Time) *Perri (Time) *Connor (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Clair (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Wally (Time) *Moe (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Kenji (Time) *James (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Elle (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Matt (Time) *Yui (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Chester (Time) *Marty (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Indigo (Time) *Emmlette (Time) *Greg (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Doan (Day 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Hank (Rank 3) *Penny (Rank 4) *Hugo (Rank 5) *Mindy (Rank 6) *Steven (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Trishna (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Tohru (Rank 11) *Austin (Rank 12) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Gremmie (Rank 14) *Mandi (Rank 15) *Sarge Fan (Rank 16) *Brody (Rank 17) *Skip (Rank 18) *Wylan B (Rank 19) *Cecilia (Rank 20) *Utah (Rank 21) *Nevada (Rank 22) *Hacky Zak (Rank 23) *Kahuna (Rank 24) *Chuck (Rank 25) *Boomer (Rank 26) *Shannon (Rank 27) *Scooter (Rank 28) *Hope (Rank 29) *Ember (Rank 30) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 31) *Bertha (Rank 32) *Yippy (Rank 33) *Clover (Rank 34) *Franco (Rank 35) *Foodini (Rank 36) *Allan (Rank 37) *Vicky (Rank 38) *Mary (Rank 39) *Cameo (Rank 40) *Willow (Rank 41) *Sasha (Rank 42) *Akari (Rank 43) *Iggy (Rank 44) *Rudy (Rank 45) *Sienna (Rank 46) *Taylor (Rank 47) *Cooper (Rank 48) *Bruna Romano (Rank 49) *Timm (Rank 50) *Santa (Rank 51) *Olga (Rank 52) *Rita (Rank 53) *Tony (Rank 54) *Julep (Rank 55) *Xandra (Rank 56) *Xolo (Rank 57) *Zoe (Rank 58) *Deano (Rank 59) *Fernanda (Rank 60) *Scarlett (Rank 61) *Sue (Rank 62) *Roy (Rank 63) *Robby (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers (Locals in Bold) *'Mousse' (Monday) *Crystal (Tuesday) *LePete (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *'Whippa' (Friday) *Radlynn (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Local Customers (Closers in Bold) *Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 *Skip and his pet rat Pastrami. *'Mousse' *'Whippa' *Fernanda Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) * Holi (March) (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 6) (Favored by Mindy, Janana, Steven, Prudence, Trishna, Rhonda, Cherissa, Kayla and Skyler) * Cherry Blossom Festival (April) (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) (Favored by Tohru, Austin, Peggy, Mandi, Gremmie, Kingsley, Maggie, Georgito and Cletus) * Onionfest (May) (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 16) (Favored by Sarge Fan, Skip, Penny, Brody, Cecilia, Wylan B, Rico, Nick and Mitch) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) (Favored by Utah, Captain Cori, Connor, Perri, Chuck, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, Nevada and Wendy) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) (Favored by Boomer, Hope, Scooter, Ember, Wally, Shannon, Clair, Lisa and Alberto) * Baseball Season (August) (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 31) (Favored by Pinch Hitwell, Yippy, Moe, Whiff, Bertha, Hugo, Doan, Clover and Franco) * Big Top Carnival (September) (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) (Favored by Foodini, Kenji, Allan, Vicky, Mary, Cameo, James, Johnny and Mayor Mallow) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) (Favored by Willow, Sasha, Joy, Akari, Iggy, Rudy, Vincent, Elle and Professor Fitz) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) (Favored by Sienna, Yui, Hank, Big Pauly, Taylor, Cooper, Bruna Romano, Timm and Matt) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 51) (Favored by Santa, Edna, Olivia, Tony, Julep, Olga, Rita, Chester, Marty and Ripley) * New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) (Favored by Xandra, Xolo, Indigo, Fernanda, Ivy, Deano, Zoe, Edoardo Romano and Gino Romano) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) (Favored by Scarlett, Amy, Duke Gotcha, Greg, Emmlette, Robby, Sue, Roy and Papa Louie) Minigames *Fashion Flambé (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Mitch's Mess (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Cool Shot (Friday) *Blender Ball (Saturday) Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Traditional Cookie (Start) *Fudge Cookie (Start) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 5) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 20) *Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 26) *Oatmeal Cookie (Unlocked on Day 3 of Big Top Carnival) *Gingerbread Cookie (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 46) *Snickerdoodle Cookie (Unlocked on Day 5 of Christmas) Dough Mixables *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Yum n' M's (Start) *Toffee Chunks (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 3)) *Pomegranate (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) *Sugar Crystals (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Dried Kiwi (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 15) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked on Day 4 of Onionfest) *Coconut (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) *Blueberries (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Hot Rods (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 30) *Butterzinger Bits (Unlocked on Day 5 of Big Top Carnival) *Raisins (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 40) *Pretzel Bits (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 50) *Mint Bar Chunks (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 55) *Potato Chips (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Ice Creams *Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) *Cookies and Cream Ice Cream (Start) *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Doan at Day 2) *Purple Burple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 4) *Hokey Pokey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) *Spumoni (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 8 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Onionfest) *Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Coco Coolada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 25) *Watermelon Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 28) *Cookie Dough Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Baseball Season) *Tiger Tail Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 3 of Halloween) *Rocky Road (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 45) *Mocha Chocolate Chunk (Unlocked on Day 5 of Thanksgiving) *Ambrosia Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Moon Mist Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 35) Syrups *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Butterscotch Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Baseball Season) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 8 of Holi) *Mini Mallows (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 16) *Rock Candy (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) *Cookie Dough Bits (Unlocked on Day 5 of Halloween) Placeable Toppings *Cherry (Start) *Waffle Cone (Start) *Salted Caramel (Start) *Chocolate Mint (Start) *Banana (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 2) *Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 10) *Sugarplum (Unlocked on Day 8 of Onionfest) *Ladyfinger (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Blueberry Swizzle (Unlocked with Fernanda at Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one ice cream, two dough mixables, one shaker, one topping, and one syrup. The order the ingredients are unlocked in: Ice cream, mixable/shaker, topping, syrup, mixable. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *According to Tony on the Flipline Forum, Papa's Scooperia HD will have the same holiday lineup as the PC version. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=39212.msg1970703#msg1970703 *This marks the second time neither of the X twins are Closers since the debut of closers in Papa's Taco Mia!. *This is the first HD game that has an outro. *This is the first HD game where Big Top Carnival, Baseball Season, and Onionfest appear. *This is the first HD game that has a Skip Training button. Gallery Iphon_ipad_blog.jpg Scooperiahd_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_01a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_02a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_03a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_04a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_05a.jpg Scoop hd banner.jpg screenshot.4.png|Papa's Scooperia HD Ad mini_thumb2scooperia.jpg Screenshot_2018-08-07-20-16-30.png|Glitch in the Build Station Perfect Day 1.png 39304873 300021884096901 8788270452242907136 n.png|Almost perfect order for the KCP winners 39304863 291410361664153 5251542304790937600 n.png|Glitch in the bake station IMG 0942.PNG IMG 1002.PNG IMG_0954.PNG IMG_0957.PNG IMG_0949.PNG Doan-Scooperia.PNG IMG_0968.PNG IMG_0894.PNG IMG_0891.PNG IMG_1170.PNG IMG_0945.PNG IMG_7933.JPG IMG_0508.JPG IMG_0507.JPG IMG 1156.PNG IMG_1057.JPG IMG 0762.JPG IMG_2564.JPG|Ninjoy and The Dynamoe dining in together. 8B42230F-1480-49CD-8B43-C71C3573CCFC.jpeg es:Papa's Scooperia HD pl:Papa's Scooperia HD zh:老爹饼干圣代店HD Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2018 Games Category:Games With Holidays